United 4
by Matthew1985
Summary: This is taken from the very first scene of A New Hope, You may notice in later chapters that I also use parts of my other story: The Healing.
1. The Plea

**Chapter 1: The Plea**

_Captain's Log: Stardate 67203.8. It's been 4 years since we've heard from the people of Coruscant. When we returned, the Federation was at war with the Typhon Pact, Mr. Spock has met a younger Capt. James T. Kirk and Riker and his crew continue talks with the Romulans. Now, the Khitomer Accords no longer apply. The Enterprise continues to investigate. _

Data has been asked by Captain Picard to continue testing the combadge, listening for anything important from the Vortex.

_In the Vortex: _A cloaked man is sitting in his chamber, his mask removed. He reaches into his pocket. The communicator. He looks at it. He presses it. _"I need help. Is anyone there." _

_Back on the Enterprise: _Data hears this plea for help. He makes his way to the Captain's ready room.


	2. Informing the Captain

**Chapter 2: **

**Inform the Captain**

The door to the Captain's ready room chimed. "Come," said the voice in the room. The android came in and the chief engineer followed. "Captain, I have received a message." "It's the Vortex, sir. Someone has pleaded for help." "Who?" Picard rose from his chair. "We don't know, yet, sir, but Data has put the recording on file." Pointing to the desk, "May I?" Picard nodded. "Computer, playback audio file Data One." A distorted breathing noise came through. _"I need help. Is someone there?"_

Picard quickly made his way to the Bridge. "Mr. Johnson, set course for the Vortex, maximum warp." "Aye, sir." The Enterprise engaged at warp. "Mr. Carson, work with Mr. LaForge and Mr. Data. Your mission: Find the source of that audio file. Mr. Data will fill you in." "Aye, sir." Picard looked at Worf, "Number One, make a ship-wide announcement: We are engaging the Vortex galaxy." The Klingon rose and said, "Aye, sir."


	3. Have Ship, Will Travel

**Chapter 3:**

**Have Ship, Will Travel**

Entering the Vortex, the Enterprise found itself near a familiar planet. "Where are we?" Picard asked, as he rose from the captain's chair. "According to the star charts, we are in orbit of Coruscant," Data replied. "Life signs?" "Inconclusive, sir." "Mr. Johnson, do you have the coordinates for the signal?" The tactical officer responded, "Yes, sir. The planet Tattooine." "Tattooine?" Picard asked. "Mr. Data, how much time has passed since we've been here?" "Approx. 20 years, sir." "20 years!" "Yes, sir." "Mr. Worf, set a course for the location of the signal." "Aye, sir." The Klingon first officer coordinated with Mr. Johnson and Mr. Data. The Enterprise made there way to the desert planet.

After some time, the Enterprise found itself coming out of warp and seeing a vessel being fired upon. "Hail the attacking vessel." Picard ordered. "Channel open, Captain." Picard looked at the viewscreen. "This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship Enterprise. Cease your attack or you will be fired upon." He ended the transmission, waiting for a response. A beeping sound came from the tactical station, "Captain, we are getting a response." "Onscreen, Mr. Johnson." The view screen showed a masked man and another man in front. "This is Grand Moff Tarkin, of the Star Destroyer Avenger. We are in pursuit of a Alderranian vessel carrying plans against the Empire. We have rights to claim this vessel or destroy it." Captain Picard spoke, "I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard, of the starship Enterprise, I believe that we can come to negotiating a truce. If both parties care to come aboard my vessel, we can discuss this in more detail." Grand Moff Tarkin, "That can be arranged." Tarkin signaled his lieutenant to cease the boarding party.

As the parties of both sides boarded the Enterprise, they were escorted by Enterprise security to the Conference Room. Moff Tarkin sat to the Captain's right, with Lord Vader standing in between. Princess Leia came aboard with her entourage, including Captain Antilles. Picard began: "Welcome aboard the Starship Enterprise. I am pleased that both parties have decided to meet mutually. Now, about the plans, what is the storage device for these "plans." "We believe that the Princess might know that." Picard looked at the young lady, "Your Highness?" "I have it stored in an astromech droid, who is on myhip. These plans will help us defeat the Empire once and for all." "I see," said Picard. "I believe it would in both our interests if we investigate these plans, using the Enterprise computer. Would that be acceptable to you, General?" "I would appreciate it, Captain, if you allowed me to take the Princess into custody." "That will not happen, not on board my ship, sir. Now, I will send my engineering team and my security team to investigate both of your ships." Picard touched his combadge, "Would you join us, Number One?" Worf entered. "This is my first officer and former security chief, Mr. Worf. He will be in charge of both teams, all reports will go to him. Is that clear to both of you?" Both parties agreed. Picard looked at the Sith lord, "Lord Vader, I would like you to be examined by my ship's doctor." "That will not be necessary." The labored breathing was heard all over the conference room. Picard ordered it done. "For the safety of the crew, I've had your weapon confiscated during transport. Now, my security team will escort you to Sickbay." Picard nodded toward his officers and they took Vader away. Vader tried to resist, but failed. The Sith Lord was taken to Sickbay and put under a sedative.


	4. The Truth Revealed

**Chapter 4: **

**The Truth Revealed**

As the mask of Darth Vader was removed, he was put in a protective casing. Doctor Crusher took a blood sample from the dark lord. As she studied the results, she found something peculiar. "Sickbay to Bridge." "Picard here. What do you have, Doctor?" "You may want to come down here yourself, Jean-Luc." "On my way. Mr. Data, you have the Bridge." The android acknowledged.

Picard made his way to Beverley's office. "Beverley?" The redhead looked up, "Jean-Luc, come in." She pointed to her medical screen. "Look at this. According to a DNA analysis and comparison, we have a match between the sith lord and a former guest of our ship." "Who?" "Anakin Skywalker." "You mean he has turned to the Dark Side? After all the Enterprise did for him?" The doctor nodded her head, "It's as if our actions in this galaxy never happened once we returned to our galaxy." "Yet he still had our communicator." Picard touched his combadge. "Mr. Worf." The Klingon answered, _"Worf here, sir." _"Number One, have you found the communicator?" _"Yes, sir. Would you like it returned?" _"At your convenience, Mr. Worf. And your report in one hour." "_Aye, sir." _Picard looked again at the doctor, "Anything else?" "Yes, sir." "She led him to bigger screen near the biobeds. "I also did an analysis on the princess. Her cells match that of a baby that was born on this ship." "And?" "Captain, she is the real daughter of this sith lord, and the sith lord is Anakin Skywalker." Just then, a voice was heard, "_Worf to Captain?" _"Yes, Mr. Worf?" "_Sir, Beta Team have found two droids, one a protocal droid and one is an astromech droid. They suggest bringing the droids to Engineering for observation." _"Of course, Number One." "_And sir, the protocol droid talks." _"Understood."


	5. DataC3PO

**Chapter 5:**

**The Two Machines**

The two machines were brought to Engineering. The protocol droid introduced himself, "Hello, I am C3PO, human-cyborg relations. And this is my counterpart, R2-D2." Data looked at the protocol droid. "Fascinating. I am Lieutenant Commander Data. Welcome aboard." The goldenrod asked, "Might I ask your designation?" "I am an android." "How very pleased to meet a machine such as yourself. How many languages do you speak?" "As many as are required when the occurrence arises. I must ask that we deactivate you for analysis." "Oh, of course, sir." Data and Geordi watched as the protocol droid started to fall and they catch him. The R2 unit plugged itself into a socket simulated from a graph from the archives. Its language was incorporated into the Enterprise' computer. "Data?" "Yes, Geordi?" "What's it like to meet something like this?" "Fascinating." "Hm." Data and R2 exchanged information for the next several hours and the plans were studied for the better part of the day.

Meanwhile, in Sickbay, Dr. Beverley Crusher called the Princess into Sickbay. Jean-Luc accompanied the Doctor. "Your Highness, we are here to give you some news that you may find difficult to understand." "I think I know what I'm about to hear," Leia said. "I can sense that you had suspicions about me." "Not just you," Beverley added, "but about your father." "My father?" "Your father, what do you know of him?" "I know that he is a high ranking officer on Alderaan. I also know that he started the Rebel Alliance against the Empire. He served greatly in protecting the Jedi Knights and he has sent me to Tattooine to bring someone to Alderaan for assistance." "Who?" Picard asked. "General Kenobi." "We have found that this officer of Alderaan is not your father. We conducted a DNA test and matched it with the DNA from the Sith lord. He is your real father." Leia looked down. "Then I must continue my work, and complete my mission. Lord Vader will not stop me." "We will make sure of that," Picard assured her. "We will assist you. Please, allow me to take you to quarters." Picard looked back at Beverley, "When the tests are complete, let me know." "Yes, Captain.


	6. Reunion

**Chapter 6: **

**Reunion**

_Captain's Log: Supplemental: Doctor Crusher's tests are continuing. The plans have been analyzed fully and negotiations are proceeding. Both the droids from the Princess' ship, Tantive IV have been cleaned and examined fully and returned to service. The body suit and armor have been removed from the famed Sith Lord, recognized as the former Jedi, Anakin Skywalker. Our only course now is to find Obi-Wan Kenobi. Question is: Will the General we remember, remember us?_

"Away Team to Transporter Room 4." Picard, Troi, Crusher, Data, and Geordi, with Worf, make their way down to the planet of Tatooine. With their guests with them, Picard asks around, in Tatooine garments, for anyone who knows Obi-Wan Kenobi. Picard returns to the group, "No one seems to know where the general could be." Data suggested, "With the DNA Dr. Crusher took of the general as a young man, we could trace his bio-signature." "Is our tricorders adaptable to the environment?" "Geordi and I have found a way that leaves little interference when conducting scans, Captain." "Make it so." Beverley and Data work together. Picard walks toward the healed former Jedi. "General Skywalker, do you recognize this place?" "Very much, Captain. I was born not far from here. This is Mos Eisley's spaceport." "Confirmed, sir." Data said. "Captain, we must look out for Imperial troops, they may be under orders from the Emperor." "I agree with Mr. Worf, Captain." Tarkin explained. "If the Emperor doesn't know already that Lord Vader has gone through a change, he soon will. He may be posting troops all over this planet." "Why?" Picard asked. "Because that's what I would do." Skywalker said.

Data approached Picard, "Captain, the doctor and I have found the DNA sequence that matches Obi-Wan Kenobi." "Where?" "Approximately 30 miles south, sir." "Possibly the Dune Sea, Captain." Anakin said. "Dangerous?" "Tusken Raiders are vicious creatures, Captain. They trust no one and will kill everyone that walks on their territory." "Understood. Mr. Data and…Mr. Worf." Picard calls on the Klingon. "You two take point, Anakin will take the rear." "Aye, sir." So the group went to the Dune Sea to find the famed Jedi Master.

After a few rest stops and a few run ins with the Sand People, the group found the hut where Obi-Wan Kenobi lived. "Mr. Worf." The Klingon former security chief entered first, but not until he saw a raised lightsaber. "Who are you?" "I am Worf, second officer of the USS Enterprise." "And what brings you here?" "We're looking for you, General." Picard spoke up. "We could use your assistance in a very delicate matter."

"Picard? Captain Picard?" "Yes, General, an honor to meet you at last." "Yes and I believe you have brought some guests." "Yes, sir, may I present my officers: Lt. Commander Data; Chief Engineer Geordi LaForge, our CMO, Dr. Beverley Crusher, and our guests, some of whom I believe you know." Obi-Wan looked at the middle-aged man. "Anakin?" Obi-Wan looked at Picard. "How is this possible? He's supposed to be in a suit." "We received a distress call from him." "I felt something familiar in the Force, myself, Captain." Obi-Wan looks at Leia, "And you, my dear are the one who is trying to find me." "Yes, General Kenobi, I've been asked by the leadership of Alderaan to find you and and bring you to my planet to help us against the Empire." "And you?" "I'm a prisoner of the crew of the starship Enterprise. I am Grand Moff Tarkin." "Captain, keep that man in chains, he's allied with the Emperor." "We plan to do so, sir." "Wait right here." Obi-Wan went into his hut and packed his things. "Now, I won't be needed this hut, nor this ghastly hot planet." Obi-Wan looks at Picard, "Captain, I formerly ask that you reserved a room on your ship. We have a lot to do and not enough time to do it. By now, the Emperor believes a rebel base is hidden somewhere and will stop at nothing until it and the planet it is found on is destroyed. We must leave at once." "Understood, sir." The Enterprise captain signaled the Enterprise to beam up. Grand Moff Tarkin was returned to his ship and to tell the Emperor that he has failed in his role as commanding officer. He does so, at his own peril. Meanwhile, the group approaches Alderaan.

The group approaches the capital city of Alderaan and meet with Bail Organa and his wife. Captain Picard and Bail exchanges handshakes and make pleasantries to the rest of the crew. Bail looks at Anakin Skywalker and says, "Master Skywalker, welcome to Alderaan. We will gently put you in custody of the Alderaanian people. In cooperating with us, you will give any and all information about the current whereabouts of the Emperor and what his plans are. Do you wish to cooperate? May I remind you that failure to do so would lead to sentence of imprisonment." "Yes, I will cooperate." "Good. Captain Picard, while it is not necessary for you to remain, you may see how Alderaan puts their war criminals on trial." "I understand. If you need any statements from myself or my crew, please feel free to inquire." "Thank you, Captain."

As the Organa administrators gathered near the Capitol Dome, General Kenobi found his seat near the Seal of the Rebellion. The gavel was brought down and the meeting has come to order. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Tonight we honor the presence of the last of the remaining Jedi Knights of the Old Republic. A hero of the Clone Wars and a "strange old hermit" as he's commonly called now on Tatooine." Laughter filled the silence. "The chair recognizes the honorable general and Master of the Force Obi-Wan Kenobi." Applause and cheer filled the room as Obi-Wan Kenobi made his way to the podium, facing the western wall.

"Your Majesties, honorable representatives of the Rebellion and the Senate. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. In latter years, I've taken the pseudonym Ben. You may call me what you like. I'm still me." Laughter filled the silence, again. "I've come to ask that even though we've only been here a short time and with the most recent arrest of the enemy Darth Vader, I ask Your Majesty to place Lord Vader in my custody and in the custody of the crew of the Enterprise.. He has renounced the ways of the Sith, his name and practice of the Dark Arts." Little conversations were going, but not enough to ask for silence. "And where would Vader go from here, Master Kenobi?" "To Coruscant, Your Majesty" "What does Vader mean to you that is so important that you have him, Master General?" "Years ago, I trained him in the ways of the Force. Only he had a different name: Anakin Skywalker." "The 'Hero with No Fear?" Bail asks. "The same, sir." Kenobi answered. "And what precipitated that "Skywalker" have the mask that the crew of the Enterprise showed us from their data pads?" "Through the deceit of the Emperor and my duel with him on Mustafar, almost 20 years ago." "And do you think he'll be able to resist the temptation of the Dark Side again? What if he's playing you and wishing to return to his master, Palpatine?" Kenobi stood his ground, "If I sensed deceit in Anakin, I'd know about his intentions, sir." Bail looked over at the Captain of the Enterprise, "Mr. Picard, do you agree with the assessment?" "My counselor is Betazoid, with my recent communiqués with her, she would agree with the general." "Thank you, Captain." Picard sat down.

"Bring him before us", Bail order and the gavel went down. "This court is adjourned for recess for one hour's time for meals**.**"


	7. Anakin's Trial

**Chapter 7:**

**Anakin's Trial on Alderaan**

As Vader, in shackles, is led to the podium to be questioned, many reporters and media personnel were writing notes and thinking of questions to ask him. The Magistrate brings the gravel down and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, there will be no Q and A at this time, but take your questions to Vader and or Master Kenobi at their convenience after the meeting. I'm sure both of these gentlemen will answer your questions during this time, so listen carefully." Bail signaled one of the bailiffs to dim the lights and shade the windows so that a light would be on Kenobi and Vader.

Bail Organa began the questioning. "Lord Vader, tell us what you've done to deserve what you're experiencing right now". Vader looked up and said, "I've turned to the Dark Side of the Force, fought and failed to defeat my former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He cut off my arms and legs on Mustafar." Bail had his hand under his chin, saying, "He thought you had burned to death and left you there?" "Yes. But my current Master, Palpatine, who is really the Sith Lord Sidious, found me and took me back to Coruscant and put me in this suit which you saw via the Enterprise data pads."

Bail stayed on the line of questioning, "When was it that you found that you could no longer be Darth Vader, when did your former self come into play?" "When I saw _her_ and when the Enterprise came to her rescue and took me away to their ship and changed my appearance._"_ Vader pointed straight at Leia. "Princess Leia?" asked Bail. "Yes". "And what was so special to you that appealed you to her?" With unseen tears of sorrow and remorse, Vader stood up, making the chains clank together. "She's my daughter." Gasps all around, even Bail looked surprised. "Your _daughter_? How do you know this?" "The Force has revealed this truth to me." Vader returned to his seat. Leia was sobbing but had the courage to wipe away the tears, to stand up. Bail recognizes her with a nod as she approached Vader's seat. "You have something to say of this allegation, milady?" the Magistrate asked. "It is no allegation, Father. The Enterprise doctor performed a DNA test on me and confirmed it. However, I have always known, somehow, that I had a father and it wasn't you, King Organa. When I saw Vader without the mask and healed by the doctor, I saw and sensed something different about him. Like he was not who we thought he was. If I can just see for a moment the true face behind the mask, I would know, through the burns of Mustafar that Anakin Skywalker still lives." Bail Organa was trying to keep from getting emotional. The Magistrate asked Kenobi, "Master General, is it possible that we can see what Vader really looks like?" Kenobi approached his selected podium, "Your Honor, I myself couldn't remove the mask of evil, so the Enterprise doctor 'beat me to it' as an old Earth saying goes. It is no mistake to say that Vader will die without this suit. While I was on my exile on Tatooine, my former Master Qui-Gon Jinn told me about netherworld of the Force, not just being one with the Force, but the unlimited powers of Force, of immortality. If I took Anakin Skywalker to Coruscant and had a meeting of the Jedi Council, I could summon them from their homes and conduct the ritual of resurrection." "Even on a living person?" Bail Organa. "That doesn't sound possible. The Jedi Council no longer exists. No offense Master Kenobi." "No offense taken your Majesty, but don't underestimate the power of the Force. It can be done with a clear mind and with concentration on the moment."

The Magistrate stood and said, "I believe that Kenobi has a legitimate claim on the custody of Lord Vader. We request that when this ritual is complete and Anakin Skywalker is truly before us, he will answer for the crimes of his past." Kenobi: "I believe the Force will guide the Council on their own trial against Anakin's turn to the Dark Side." The Magistrate ordered the court to be adjourned. He later approached Kenobi and Picard joined them. Bail asked, "Is it possible that we can witness this 'trial'?" "I believe it would be possible, but I'd have to ask my last remaining Master, Yoda. He is currently on Dagobah." Picard added, "The Enterprise will relay the message to your officers, sir." Bail inqiured about Yoda, "Does he know about this trial?" Kenobi closed his eyes and said, "Yes, I believe the Force has made him aware of this session." The Magistrate put a hand on Kenobi's shoulder and said, "Good luck." "Your Honor, in my experience, there's no such thing as luck." Both laughed. "May the Force be with you, sir."

The crew of the Enterprise returned to their ship and returned to their own galaxy after the trial of Anakin on Coruscant with the member of the Jedi Council.


End file.
